


A Cheesy Reunion

by isnt_that_wizard



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pick Up Lines, Will missed his boyfriend, a pair of dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnt_that_wizard/pseuds/isnt_that_wizard
Summary: Nico and Will have finally found themselves back together for the summer at Camp Half-Blood, and Will has come up with some creative ways to tell his boyfriend how much he missed him. Nico isn't sure whether to roll his eyes or smile.





	A Cheesy Reunion

   Nico di Angelo would be the first to admit that his boyfriend was an. . . unexpected match to his personality. Where Nico was gloomy, dark, and surrounded by death, Will was helpful, bright, and worked to save people's lives. Maybe they just balanced each other out. Nico knew that he would never see what Will saw in him or why he was in this relationship, but after seven months together, Nico had accepted that Will was just as much all in as he was. Will proved it every day, and this bright summer's day was no exception. 

   While Nico was a year-rounder, Will would go home for proper schooling at the request of his mother. Thankfully the Solace family lived close to Camp, and with arguments of having doctor and counselor duties, Will would visit every other weekend or so. He was also able to get to Camp for the summer about a week before everyone else, so there wasn't many people there when he arrived. 

   Will got to Camp early in the morning, and when he saw his boyfriend waiting on the other side of the hill, he took a running start, smashing into Nico and wrapping him in a hug. They gave each other greetings, with a few loving kisses. As they walked to Cabin Seven so Will could unpack, Will grew a large smile on his face.

   "Hey, Nico, I bet you're super tired."

   Nico raised an eyebrow to his boyfriend. While it was more than often true that Nico was tired, Will's comment was confusing.

   "Why would I be tired?" 

   "Well you would have to be after running through my mind all night." 

   Will looked incredibly proud of himself, and Nico didn't know whether to blush or scold the pure cheesiness. He settled for an in between of rolling his eyes before stopping their walking to kiss Will gently. Nico was used to Will becoming sentimental and cheesy after they were apart, even if it was just a few days. All of that, however, did not prepare Nico for the cheesy words his boyfriend would shower him with.

\----------

   "Hey, Nico," Will said during a stroll through the strawberry fields. Nico hummed in acknowledgement. 

   "You're pretty and I'm cute. Know what we are together? We're Pretty Cute." 

   Nico tried to hide his smile with a sigh as he took Will's hand in his.

\----------

   At lunch, Nico was sat next to Will when he let out a sneeze.

   Calmly, with a matter of fact tone, Will said, "I would say gods bless you, but it looks like they already have."

   Before he could respond, Nico sneezed again.

\----------

   With the lack of campers until summer started, planning activities was difficult, so Chiron had decided to forgo a schedule for the day. The two boys were laying together on the beach, silent until Will spoke up. 

   "Nico, are you a thief?"

   "Wha-" 

   "Because you've stolen my heart."

\----------

   The campfire was low with not many campers to keep singing it alive, but it was too much of a tradition to forgo any night of the year. Nico was sat next to Will, of course, leaning his head onto Will's shoulder. 

   "Nico?" Will whispered into the hair of his tired boyfriend.

   "Yeah?"

   "Is this fire hot, or is it just you?"

   Nico gave a tired chuckle, then mumbled back, "Pretty sure that's just you actually."

\----------

   The next day, Chiron had elected to resume normal schedules, and despite the fact that their cabins only had one activity together, Nico kept seeing Will pop up throughout the day. After lunch, Nico walked over to where he saw Will a few feet away.

   "Okay, Solace. Enough of this," he says, teasingly. 

   "Enough of what, Death Boy?"

   "Don't you have a schedule of your own? Why do you keep going to mine?"

   Will shrugged with a smile, "You know what they say, Nico. Gotta follow your dreams."

   Nico let out a chuckle, shaking his head with a blush. "You don't need pick up lines, dork. We've been together for seven months."

   Will smiled brightly. "Oh, come on, Nico. One more?"

   Nico sighed dramatically, but nodded. Will's face somehow grew brighter. He took a step towards Nico, but as he did, he tripped. Nico rushed to catch Will before he fell to the ground. Still close to the ground as Nico held him around the shoulders, Will looked up into his boyfriend's face. 

   "Oops, sorry," he said, "Guess I'm falling for you."

   Nico stared at Will for a second, forming another debate for blush or scold. Deciding scolding the cheesiness was the way to go, Nico let go, and Will fell to the ground with a thud. He grunted as he hit the surface, and having made an attempt at balance, Will had grabbed the nearest things him. Unfortunately, that just happened to be the fabric of Nico's black skinny jeans. 

   The son of Hades came toppling down on top of Will. From underneath him, Nico heard Will say, "Aw, look at that, Neeks. You're falling for me, too."

   Nico groaned, a small smile on his face as he buried it into Will's shoulder.

   


End file.
